An optical fiber holding component is known as a component for optically connecting optical fibers together. Examples of the optical fiber holding component include an optical plug described in Patent Literature 1. The optical plug described in Patent Literature 1 includes a ferrule, an optical fiber drawn from the ferrule, a plug frame into which the ferrule is inserted, and an inner housing which holds the plug frame. The inner housing includes a locking claw for holding the plug frame.
On the other hand, there is considered a method in which a holder (plug frame) is press-fitted and fixed to a case instead of the locking claw (see Patent Literature 2). Such an optical fiber holding component 110 is shown in FIG. 6.
The optical fiber holding component 110 includes a ferrule 102 and a holder 104. The holder 104 holds part of an optical fiber 103 drawn to the outside from a rear end of the ferrule 102. To an outer peripheral surface of the holder 104, a case 105 is press-fitted. And by press-fitting the case 105 closer to a front end side of the holder 104 than a position of a rear end surface of the ferrule 102, pressure is prevented from being intensively applied to part of the optical fiber 103.